


Come be with me

by snowbaby921



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only going to be a couple of chapters long. Just Idea that hit me and i wanted to go with it. I have other stuff I am writing so going to get back to those once I am done with this.</p><p>Summary: Sebastian fell for someone and ended up having one great night with this person. Putting aside his condition while he was doing it. Later he gets a invite to the wedding of this guy and another and has only one reason to go, his son.</p><p>Warnings: Slash, breaking up, mention of Mpreg.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian didn't know what the hell he was doing. All he knew was he had received the invitation in the mail two weeks ago and had been battling with the idea of not going. He wasn't even sure why they would invite him to their wedding in the first place. He was a right prick to the both of them since the moment he met them and when he finally changed his ways he screwed everything up again.

He had first went after Blaine, he was everything he had been looking for in a boyfriend, sweet, kind, sexy, incredible at everything he did or set his mind to. He was what Sebastian had thought he had wanted so he went after him. Then he found out about Kurt. At first the other boy drove him up the wall. His voice, the way he carried himself, the way he dressed, everything the other boy did just stamped on all of Sebastian's nerves.

He did horrible things to both the boys in trying to get Blaine to be his. Along the way he got to know more about Kurt that stayed in his head. The boy was fiercely loyal, stood by his boyfriend and friends no matter what. He could sing like a dream and his eyes were the most hypnotizing thing Sebastian ever laid his eyes on. He found himself wanting to have those eyes only looking at him with kindness, not the loathing that shone in them every time he walked into a room where the other boy was.

He finally changed his ways, finally showed them he wasn't what he had been portraying to the words the last couple of years. He still has secrets, but he knew or thought they were never going to be found out.

Then he found out the golden couple had broken up when Kurt left for New York. He was tempted to try and be there for Blaine, as only a friend, his crush on the dark haired boy left when he found out more about Kurt.

Then he had to go to New York with his parents for some stupid family thing. He hated it. He didn't want to go. They left him alone most of the time and he had no idea what he could do. One night he decided to give his fake id a try and went to one of the clubs down the road from their hotel.

He was sitting at the bar when he discovered a man dancing a little bit away from him and thought he would go and try to have some sort of fun. He walked up and started to dance behind this amazing guy, small hips swaying to the music, hair styled just right. He placed his hands on the small waist and loved the feel of the other guy moving back into him. They danced for a couple songs in this position until someone came up in front of them. Sebastian thought the girls looked a little familiar, then he saw her scowl at him and pull the man he was dancing with to her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The girl snapped at him. It took him by surprise at first but he decided to play nice, he wanted to see where this was going after all.

"I was just dancing with this amazing dancer here. Sorry if I offended you, or if you are his girlfriend." He responded. The man suddenly turned around after hearing him speak.

"What the hell. Let's get out of here Rachael." Sebastian felt his heart drop when he realized who the other man was he was dancing with.

"Wait. Kurt." Sebastian yelled over the music as he started to run after the other two. "Wait." He said again as he gently grabbed Kurt by the arm to stop him from leaving the club.

"Let go of me Smythe." Kurt said ripping his arm out of his grasp.

"Please don't go because of me. I'll leave. I shouldn't be here anyway and I need to get back to the hotel before my parents get back anyway. You stay and have a good time. Sorry if I offended you, but it was nice dancing with you." He nodded his head as he headed towards the doors.

When he got outside he looked around. He didn't really need to get back to the hotel, his parents wouldn't care where he was as long as he got back before they headed back home. He leaned against the wall and took a couple of calming breaths.

He just danced with Kurt and it felt amazing. His body lined up against his, moving together like they belonged. It was what he had been dreaming about for so long. It hurt because he always woke up longing, and knowing he would never have the other man to himself.

"Smythe?" Sebastian raised his head and saw Kurt standing there looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against.

"I'm sorry I was snappy with you in there. I was just in shock. Thought you would've been with your boyfriend and not here in New York." Kurt stated making Sebastian frown.

"I don't have a boyfriend, what are you talking about?" He asked turning to face Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine just said. You know what never mind. I've got to get going anyway. Nice seeing you." Kurt began to turn around when Sebastian grabbed his arm again and pulled him back to him.

"What did Blaine say exactly?" He asked watching those amazing eyes lock with his.

"He said that the two of you were together now. You were after him for so long I guess i believed him. Sorry for my mistake." A light bulb clicked and he knew that Blaine knew he liked Kurt. That is the only reason the other boy would say they were together, he just knew it.

"Well I haven't wanted Blaine in a long time, not since I got to know you." Sebastian knew he was pushing his luck, knew this wouldn't get him anywhere. He also knew Kurt was drunk off his ass and this was just bad.

"Come back inside and have a couple of drinks with us, dance a little." Kurt stated as he pulled Sebastian by the hand back inside the club.

The next several hours involved Sebastian sipping on one beer, he wanted to remember this night for a long time to come. He was having fun dancing with Kurt and Rachel, talking and getting to know the other two and showing the side of himself he never let anyone see. He found himself back in Kurt and Rachel's loft a couple hours later and wasn't sure what was going to happen until he felt Kurt push him down on the bed and climb on top of him.

He asked several times that night if Kurt knew what he was doing, if he was sure this is what he wanted. He knew inside of himself that he shouldn't have let it happen. That he shouldn't have slept with Kurt that night but he couldn't help himself. They had sex several times that night and he even let Kurt top a couple times. The first time he ever let anyone be a top was Kurt. His mutated gene slipping his mind as Kurt had entered him and came moments later with in him.

The next morning was the worst morning in his life. He woke up when he heard someone talking, whispering and peeked around the curtain that was blocking Kurt's room from the rest of the flat. He listened to him talking, making his heart break more and more as he heard everything the other man was saying.

"I love you to… Yes we can work this out….. I know what I did last night was stupid…...I was drunk, I'm so sorry… I really want to try again….. Of course I forgive you, I forgave you awhile ago Blaine. Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too babe. I'm happy too." Kurt hung up the phone and Sebastian quickly pulled his clothes back on.

He didn't want to stay around and talk. He didn't want to hear Kurt say how last night was a mistake. If he didn't hear the words he thought maybe he could go on and just remember last night as a really great time in his life that only lasted a very short while. He heard Kurt making some noise in the kitchen area and he quickly tried to sneak out of the loft, but was stopped by Rachael.

"Trying to sneak out now are you?" She asked him cocking her hip and placing a hand on it. Kurt came into the room and looked between them.

"It's alright Rachael, let him go." Kurt said as he looked at Sebastian.

"Right. Have fun with Blaine." Sebastian said as he walked out of the loft and willed himself not to cry. He heard the door open again as he was waiting for the elevator.

"Are you alright?" He heard Rachael ask, making him wipe his eyes before he looked at her.

"I will be. Thanks for hanging out last night. I had fun while it lasted. Tell Kurt he doesn't have to worry about seeing or hearing from me. I got the hint when he was on the phone." He heard the ding of the elevator and was about to walk into it when he felt arms wrap around him. He couldn't help it, he hugged her back and started to cry again.

"It will be alright Sebastian. If you ever need to talk I gave you my number last night. I'm sorry he's being like that." She said as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I get it, I do. I was an ass for awhile there. I thought he got past that. I wasn't expecting anything from last night, but I continued to ask him if it was alright, if he would regret it. I'm going to go. Thanks again."

Sebastian was pulled back from his memories when a little hand reached up and grabbed his finger. He smiled down at the little boy laying in his carrier and kissed him on the forehead.

"Guess I have to get Gramma and Grampa to watch you for a little while bud. I guess I'm going to a wedding." He just needed to talk to Kurt. He needed to know why he used him like that. He needed to let him know what happened afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian made sure his son was happy when he left him with his parents. He found himself a couple of hours later standing outside of the church where Kurt was going to be getting married to Blaine. It had been twelve months since that night.

A couple of weeks after he had returned home his mother had brought him to the doctors. He had not been feeling well and she was starting to worry, especially after he had told her what had happened in New York. He thought she would've been mad, or at least yelled at him for not remembering to use protection, but she was calm and continued to tell him that her and his father would be there for him.

He had found out he was pregnant that day, with his son. He was so scared and worried that he wouldn't be able to go threw with having him. His mom was true to her word and both his parents supported him. Let him finish his senior year at home and helped him with anything he needed. They found him a nice two bedroom close to them so if he ever needed anything they were right there.

His son was three months old now and looking more and more like Kurt every day. It hurt sometimes to look into his son's eyes, seeing Kurt's looking back at him, but he wouldn't give his son up for anything. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Rachael smiling at him.

"Hi." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"I didn't know if you would come. When they said they were inviting you I tried to change their minds." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright. I have to tell Kurt about Kyle. He needs to know." He said as he looked around him.

"Good Luck. How is Kyle doing?" She asked. Sebastian had kept in contact with her and was glad to have her as a friend. She never told Kurt about his, their son and he was thankful for that.

"He's great. Three months old now and getting big. I miss him." He smiled.

"Well Kurt should be in the changing room area. I'll walk you there and make sure no one disturbs the two of you. There is still a couple hours till the ceremony begins. I really hope you can change his mind also. He doesn't love Blaine, I know it. He's going to be so miserable if he marries him today." She said frowning.

"I'm not here to change his mind Rachael. I told you I wouldn't come between them. But he does deserve to know about Kyle before he does get married. It's his choice, not mine if he wants to be in his life. I better go, I know this is going to take a while and he will have to have time to himself afterwards." He hugged her one more time before following her to the door Kurt was behind. He took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard in a low whisper from behind the door and slowly opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he took Kurt in. The suit looked great on him, and he so wished he was wearing it for him instead.

"Sebastian, so glad you could make it." Kurt went to give him a hug but Sebastian raised a hand to stop him.

"Please don't." He said making Kurt look at him confused.

"Why?" Kurt asked sitting down instead.

"You know why Kurt. God. Maybe this was a really bad idea. It's been a year but it really isn't long enough. I just have something important to tell you then I'm gone. I can't watch you marry him." He stated taking a seat that was behind him.

"What. What did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked and Sebastian thought he was going to cry, which didn't make any sense at all. He reached back and took out his wallet, pulling out a picture of his son and handed it to Kurt. He watched as the other man looked at the picture for a moment then back to Sebastian.

"He's cute. Who is he?" Kurt asked trying to hand the picture back over.

"No you keep it. That copy is for you. That is my son Kyle." Before he got to continue Kurt shot up in his seat and tried handing the picture back to him.

"Why would you tell me this. What went to woman now?" Kurt was angry.

"What no. Kyle is yours, ours. Fuck I wanted to tell you for so long. I pictured it in different ways. You just had the right to know. I know it is bad timing but you need to know and decide if you want to have any contact with him and I thought that this was something your soon to be husband should know before you got married." Sebastian stated as he saw Kurt staring at Kyle's picture.

"Mine? How? I don't understand." Kurt said as he sat back down.

"I have this gene in me that allows me to have children. The doctors don't know why, or how I have it, but I do. You were the first person I ever let top me and I was so wrapped up in you that night I forgot about protection. I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm sorry you regret that night but I never have, I never will and I will never regret him. I should go now. Have a happy life and Rachael knows how to get a hold of me if you want anything to do with our son." Sebastian didn't let Kurt say anything else. He didn't want to hear anything right now, he needed to get home and back with his little boy. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest as he walked away from the church, knowing that the man he wanted was forever going to be out of his reach after today.

Everyday after that was hard. He was waiting for Rachael to call him and let him know if Kurt had said anything to her, but he didn't hear anything from her. She wasn't even answering his calls when he tried to make contact with her. He didn't know what was going on but it felt like he lost a really good friend.

He had just put Kyle down to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the head before pulling the blanket up over him. He turned on the baby monitor and lightly closed his door before pulling on a shirt and heading to his front door. When he opened it up he wasn't expecting to see the person standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt. what are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped back from his door. Kurt just let himself in and sat down on the nearest thing, the couch.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him. Not after what you told me." Kurt looked up at him and smiled. Sebastian shut his front door and sat in the chair near the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Sebastian stated.

"I shouldn't have gotten back with him. I was just freaked out and he called that morning begging for me to take him back. I told him what happened and he still said he wanted to be with me. I'm so sorry for how I acted that morning. I was so confused about everything, I didn't know how to act." Kurt stated.

"I shouldn't have let us take it as far as it did. I was just so happy. I had wanted you for so long and there you were. I will never regret that night Kurt, never." Sebastian stated.

"So we have a son? Can I see him?" Kurt asked looking shy about it.

"He is asleep right now, but you can come in and see him." Sebastian stood up and walked Kurt to their son's room. He watched as Kurt walked up to the crib and looked down, bringing his hand over and rubbing Kyle's hair.

"He's so tiny, and perfect. You did a great job Sebastian. I just wish I was there for all of it." Kurt stated still staring at Kyle.

Sebastian walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the others waist. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he hoped that Kurt allowed this. Kurt not getting married to Blaine had to mean something.

He felt Kurt lean back into his arms and hold onto him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt shoulder, bringing his lips over and kissing the side of Kurt's neck.

"You fit so perfect in my arms Kurt. I don't want to let you go again." He whispered so not to wake up his son.

"Let's talk out there." Kurt said pulling out of Sebastian's arms and linking their hands.

Once they were out in the living room, Sebastian pulled Kurt down next to him on the couch. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around the other man and pull him into his side.

"Sebastian we need to talk about all of this." Kurt said.

"I know. Just let me hold you please." He felt Kurt nod and smiled into the other man's neck.

"Kurt I started to fall for you while you were with Blaine. I know I had a thing for him at first but then I found out how he was and how you were and I liked what I saw with you a lot better. I tried and tried to prove myself to you after everything that happened. Running into you in New York was great, perfect even. I thought maybe I had a chance after all. That you would let me in, let me be with you. Then I woke up and that dream was crushed as I heard you on the phone with Blaine. I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe you would figure out he wasn't the one for you and come to me, but you never did. Then Rachael told me you guys were getting married, I told her about Kyle.

I knew you needed to know about him. I didn't tell you to break up your wedding or your relationship, I told you because you deserved to know you were a Father. You deserved the chance to decide on your own if you wanted to be in Kyle's life. I only hope that now since you are not married to Blaine that you can be with me. Let us be a family together." Sebastian said as he pulled back and was looking into Kurt's eyes, that now had tears coming out of them.

"Sebastian. I am so sorry about that morning. I should've listened to Rachel and just let Blaine go. I knew him and I really wouldn't work out. I was trying to tell myself I was in love with him, but after the night we had together I knew I wasn't in love with him any more. Not when I had feelings for you also. I just didn't know what to do, it scared me. Then you came to the wedding and told me about my son. I knew right then I couldn't be with Blaine. I had a son that needed me, and I knew in order to be in his life I had to be in yours. There was no way that I would've been able to just see you and not be with you.

I told Rachel awhile ago that I couldn't stop thinking about you. She tried to stop me from getting married to Blaine, tried to tell me I belonged somewhere else, with someone else, but I just continued to Block her out. I am so happy that you came that day. I sent the invitation out to you, hoping that you would come and I would be able to figure out my true feelings for everything. Right when I saw you come into the room I knew I wouldn't be able to marry Blaine, before you even told me everything. So I am asking you right now, can I be a part of your life along with our son? Can we make this work and be together?" Kurt asked looking into Sebastian's eyes and he couldn't believe that his life may just be finally coming together as he leaned in and kissed Kurt.


End file.
